


Die Another Day

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, Fanvid, Gen, HP - Freeform, Video, harry - Freeform, vid, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Harry live or die in Book 7? Alludes to Deathly Hallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Another Day

**Pairing:** A teeny bit of Snarry  
 **File Size:** 52 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Die Another Day"  
 **Artist:** Madonna  
 **Summary:** Will Harry live or die in Book 7? Alludes to _Deathly Hallows_ with a little bit of Snarry  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Die Another Day](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Die%20Another%20Day.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Die Another Day on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/BhkHkhqjqqU) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/04/02/die-another-day/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Die%20Another%20Day.wmv)


End file.
